Dimensiones
by Luka-sama
Summary: En ese mundo tan diferente al suyo, estaban la representación de lo que Syaoran hubiera deseado para el suyo, uno donde esa adorable Sakura era la prometida de Shaoran, donde se amaban...y ella lo recordaba.


_Me estoy leyendo el manga de Tsubasa reservoir…así que la idea me llego a la mente. Ya había visto el anime y las ovas, pero no sé por qué no el manga. Bueno espero les guste esta historia. Como pueden notar estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo hago esto para entretener._

 **Dimensiones**

La vida de un brujo no es algo fácil, eso lo supo Sakura después de ser una niña, la vida entorno a la magia es peligrosa. Ella que había vivido toda su vida normal, fue cambiada drásticamente luego de que las cartas clow llegaron a su vida, no le molestaba en absoluto, pero el cambio si fue drástico. Luego de la aventura de niña, supo que hubo una responsabilidad por seguir.

El mundo como lo conocía, cambio.

Cuando tuvo catorce años, extraños sucesos comenzaron a sacudir su mundo, por lo cual unos magos de alta categoría de china fueron a pedirle ayuda a ella como sucesora de las cartas clow. El poder que tenía ahora era una gran responsabilidad y no tuvo otra más que aceptar. Con esa edad tuvo que viajar alrededor del mundo mientras aumentaba sus poderes mágicos y ayudaba a calmar los extraños sucesos que atormentaban al mundo.

Fue un año después del viaje que encontraron la raíz de los problemas en unas montañas de Europa, una extraña pluma blanca con un gran poder mágico. La pluma reacciono ante la presencia de Sakura y rápidamente se metió en su interior, esto provoco que la chica estuviera en coma por una semana. Al despertar todos los fenómenos habían acabado, pero ella sabía que esa pluma era importante para su ser y el de otro mundo.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Poco después de transformar las cartas, de que Shaoran se fuera y posteriormente regresará…tuvo un sueño consecutivo durante muchos días. Donde una chica similar a ella sufría en otro mundo, investigo mucho y eso le hizo dar con Yūko Ichihara, la dueña de una tienda lejos de la ciudad y ella la conoció como la bruja de las dimensiones. Esa mujer le conto sobre como en otro mundo, su otro yo estaba en una gran aventura por recuperar sus memorias y estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Al final de una gran historia, ella decidió intentar ayudar a su otra yo pagando un precio.

Después de eso y sabiendo que pronto vendrían a reclamar la pluma en su interior, no tuvo otra elección más que entrenar su magia nuevamente.

Hasta el día de encontrarse con eso viajeros y ayudarles.

…

-Sakura-chan pareces dormida-hablo alguien a su lado despertándola de un susto.

Giro asustada olvidando donde estaba y totalmente confundida. Su vista pronto se topó con una hermosa joven de 17 años de largo cabello azulado lacio con ojos amatista y ropa elegante que estaba divertida ante su reacción.

Su querida prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, aún le gustaba jugarle bromas.

Soltó un bostezo al tiempo que se estiraba un poco.

A pesar que sus clases de magia y entrenamiento eran alrededor de todo el mundo con diferentes magos, la chica a su lado siempre la había seguido con una sonrisa y por supuesto una cámara. Habían estado en muchos peligros, pero gracias a kami-sama todo había salido bien.

-Llevamos solo un día en China y ya estas dormida-dijo divertido Kero desde su hombro.

Bufo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Ya voy alistarme-gruño antes de entrar al baño del hotel ante la burla de sus compañeros de viaje.

Se quedó quieta al ver el enorme espejo que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Ladeo la cabeza recordando a la niña que había comenzado inocentemente la caza de cartas, esto sin saber todo lo que guardaría el destino. Ahora frente a ella no estaba ese reflejo. Pudo ver a una chica un poco más baja que Tomoyo pero igual de delgada, de larga cabellera castaña hasta la cintura, ojos verdes más oscuros y diferentes cicatrices en su cuerpo por el entrenamiento.

Negó con la cabeza antes de alistarse con ropas cómodas.

Listos los tres salieron del hotel con sus maletas, ahora debían ir a la casa de Shaoran. Suspiro sabiendo que el chico no se encontraba ahí y vendría hasta dentro de dos días.

Desde que tenía catorce años no lo había visto, solo se comunicaban por cartas ya que él estaba en su debido entrenamiento. El mundo inocente de cuando eran niños, había cambiado a un amplio universo lleno de diferentes dimensiones que podrían afectarlos en cualquier momento. El entrenamiento era esencial para luchar.

En el tren escucho como Tomoyo decía sobre como Yukito/Yue mandaba saludos desde su antiguo hogar, prometiendo el proteger a su familia y seres queridos pasara lo que pasara.

-Aunque hace dos años que no sucede nada-murmuro Tomoyo con un suspiro.

Era verdad.

Ya habían tenido un buen tiempo desde que no pasaba nada. Toco su pecho sintiendo la calidez de la pluma en su interior y un recuerdo lejano proveniente de su otro yo. Suspiro antes de ver tranquilamente a la gente bajar y como Tomoyo la llevaba del brazo para no perderla.

Aunque con tanta gente, rápidamente se vio envuelta entre gente desconocida y totalmente sola.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Con un mar de gente fue arrastrado pronto de la estación y no fue consiente de ser libre hasta que llego a un parque. Vio en todos lados en busca de Tomoyo, pero al no encontrarla suspiro resignada de esperar un rato a la chica en el parque antes de buscar ayuda.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir una presencia mágica cerca y más al sentir otras presencias similares a animales rastreros.

Comenzó a correr.

Al principio de niña solo podía sentir la presencia de las cartas, pero con mucho entrenamiento logro sentir la presencia de los seres vivos. Cada ser vivo tena una presencia diferente, los animales, personas, bebes, magos. Pero la gente con malas intenciones mostraba una presencia horrible que le provocaba escalofríos.

Al llegar a un callejón pudo ver a tres magos oscuros apuntando a una persona en el suelo.

Con agilidad invoco su báculo y lanzo tres cartas al aire. La carta espada, la carta velocidad y la carta lucha. Cuando las tres se activaron sintió el poder correr por sus venas y en menos de cinco segundos logro lanzar a los sujetos lejos in lastimarlos demasiado.

Esos tipos no aprendían nunca.

Volteo a ver al sujeto en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. El chico tirado pareció también algo aturdido y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Cabello castaño desordenado, ojos castaños, ropas extrañas parecidas a las de un chico de alta sociedad europea y una espada que parecía iba a utilizar en un momento anterior. Era imposible. Shaoran estaba lejos de China y apenas estaba en un vuelo que lo traería hasta dentro de dos días.

-¿Shaoran?-murmuro sin creerlo.

Eso no podía ser posible.

Pero algo la detuvo, si bien era los mismos ojos que había visto de niña, la presencia era similar…había algo diferente. Algo oscuro dentro de él. Sus ojos se agudizaron al sentir algo mal en el chico y su espada lo apunto con seriedad al detectar algo. No era él. No era el chico que amaba y no comprendía por qué.

Este no se movió del suelo y solo suspiro algo resignado antes de hablar, una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al escuchar un idioma que nunca había escuchado.

…

Minutos después se observaba como ella estaba sentada en un café y dibujaba algo en una libreta. El chico del callejón estaba sentado frente a ella con una libreta similar y algo sonrojado ante la vergonzosa situación. Pronto la chica levanto el cuaderno donde intentaba explicar por medio de dibujos que ella era una maga. Él en cambio intento dibujar algo similar a que viajaba con otras personas de otra dimensión…pero ambos dibujos no eran muy buenos y parecían confundidos.

Sakura lo vio fijamente cuando trajeron algo de comer y este sonrió al camarero. El chico que no hablaba su idioma se limitó aceptar la comida sin criticar ya que no decía ninguna palabra.

Como alguien tan parecido a Shaoran no era él, si no fuera por el aura que desprendía, diría que eran el mismo.

Luego de la confusión inicial, se preguntó si este sería el viajero de la cual Yūko hablo…en realidad nunca se imaginó que alguien similar a Shaoran estuviera en el grupo, vaya sorpresa. Siempre que tuvo el recuerdo de la pluma, nunca vio a alguien como Shaoran en ella, se había confiado.

-Me pregunto que pasara-dijo con el rostro en su mentón.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa-hablo el tipo similar a Shaoran.

Abrió sus ojos impresionada y giro a verlo sorprendida, el chico ladeo la cabeza.

-Repítelo-indico y este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Puedo entenderte eso significa que…-el chico se puso de pie sin terminar y salió corriendo.

Ella dejo una gran cantidad de dinero y salió tras del chico. Este parecía correr en busca de algo y pronto lo encontró. Un hombre enorme de cabello negro y ojos rojos que traía algo similar a un bollo de pan blanco entre sus manos.

-Kurogane, Mokona-dijo el chico llegando a su lado.

Ella lo siguió y ambos individuos la vieron confundidos, de pronto la cosa blanca hizo una cara de lo más extraña alertando a los otros dos.

…

-Así que ustedes vienen de otra dimensión en busca de plumas que poseen los recuerdos de la princesa de tu hogar-murmuro Sakura alegrándose de entenderlo al fin.

El chico asintió.

-Mokona tiene razón, hace dos años en un viaje una pluma se posó en mi interior, estuvo intentando sacarla…pero mis intentos no dan resultados-exclamo algo culpable.

Tanto tiempo buscando una solución, si la tuviera ahora, les ahorraría la dificultad a los viajeros que tanto había escuchado anteriormente de la señora Yūko.

-Sakura y Fye no están cerca-exclamo el pequeño ser con lamento.

Los cuatro se vieron pensativos un momento.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza confundida, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo?

…

Tomoyo veía fijamente a la chica frente a ella, era una réplica de su Sakura pero con el cabello corto y una mirada algo confundida, además de una ropa muy elegante y hablando en un idioma raro. También estaba un apuesto chico de cabellera rubia que no dejaba de ver confundido a Kero quien no parecía sentir temor ante la presencia de esos dos sujetos.

…

-Deberemos buscarlos de alguna forma-murmuro Sakura viendo de reojo las cartas clow.

Debido a que estaban en un parque y no había una presencia cerca, libero a la carta espejo quien tomo su forma, luego tomo la carta velocidad. Le pidió que buscara en toda la ciudad si encontraba alguien similar a ella, también le entrego la carta vos para que pudiera comunicarse si la veía a su yo de otra dimensión o a Tomoyo.

-Ella hará una gran parte del recorrido en la ciudad, nosotros debemos ir a la mansión Li, cuando la encuentren ocuparan la pluma en mi interior-les explico a los tres sujetos.

Ellos asintieron.

El camino era fácil para ella, la familia Li eran unos grandes magos y por lo tanto había estado pasando por el lugar a entrenar en diferentes ocasiones. Aunque para su tortura y mala fortuna, nunca estaba Shaoran al llegar a ese lugar.

-Es sorprendente su parecido con nuestra Sakura-hablo Mokona brincando entre sus manos.

A la pequeña criatura mágica le daba gusto estar en ese lugar.

-Supongo que es por compartir un energía similar-dijo recordando vagamente las palabras de Yūko sobre personas de diferentes dimensiones, las mismas pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Eso significa que debes ser igual de amable-comento el Shaoran de otro mundo con una leve sonrisa.

Sonrió agradeciendo el alago.

No hablaron mucho antes de llegar a la entrada de la mansión Li, fue ahí cuando Sakura le dijo a Syaoran (una forma un poco diferente de decir Shaoran) como el mismo pidió que le dijera, la chica le dijo que se pusiera el sombrero para no causar un gran alboroto mientras explicaba todo.

Claro que todo se fue al carajo gracias a su torpeza, la chica había tropezando justo en la entrada principal y Syaoran la había ayudado a que no se cayera. Todo esto al mismo momento que se abría la puerta principal y un chico idéntico a Syaoran abría los ojos impresionados.

Pestañeo varias veces antes de levantarse de golpe y tirarse en los brazos del chico nuevo. Su presencia sin duda era algo que reconocería a kilómetros, pero al estar preocupada por las visitas no lo distinguió a la primera. Pero ahora luego de tres años, por fin lo tenía cerca de ella.

-Shaoran-dijo con el rostro oculto en el pecho del chico.

El chico sonrió al sentirla entre sus brazos, luego dirigió una mirada mortal a los otros dos sujetos. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos ante la hostilidad del chico.

…

Luego de las debidas presentaciones, los viajeros pasaron a la sala de estar donde una sirvienta les trajo algo de beber. En realidad Kurogane parecía algo entretenido al ver las miradas de advertencia que mandaba el mocoso de ese mundo a su compañero viajero cada que hablaba cerca de la chica similar a la princesa. Sakura en este mundo era igual a la de sus viajes, la única diferencia por el momento era su larga cabellera castaña y la relación que tenía con el mocoso de este mundo.

Ambos sentados en el mismo sillón y solo separados por poco espacio, era evidente las miradas que se enviaban y las sonrisas discretas.

Interesante.

-Ya veo…la carta pronto sentirá una presencia similar a la tuya…deben volver en cualquier momento-hablo Shaoran con mirada pensativa.

La castaña asintió.

Luego de unos minutos el chico suspiro de forma algo molesta.

-En el último viaje me topé con Eriol le expliqué la situación de la pluma y me había dicho que estaría antes de una semana, el bastardo debió saberlo todo desde un inicio, así que lo mejor será esperar que llegue-comento para la castaña quien sonrió nerviosa-Mis familiares no se encuentran por el momento, son libres de estar en esta área de la mansión y aprovechar de las áreas de entrenamiento el tiempo que este en este mundo-hablo diplomáticamente antes de levantarse.

Sakura lo vio alarmada, el chico en cambio sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Debo hacer un poco de papeleo…estaré libre en unas horas-dijo con pesar antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Aunque antes de salir le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al yo del otro mundo antes de salir.

Kurogane soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada nerviosa de Syaoran. Sakura en cambio ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mokona de forma confundida.

…

Sin otra alternativa más que pasar el tiempo en espera ya que salir a buscar complicaría todo, tanto Kurogane como Syaoran decidieron hacer disposición de un área de entrenamiento como lo dijo el otro Syaoran. Caminaron hasta un jardín donde la castaña les indico que Shaoran solía entrenar y ellos se entretuvieron un buen rato con las espadas. En cambio Sakura movía los pies entretenida por una batalla como aquella, el hombre alto era realmente fuerte, pero Syaoran compensaba la diferencia de fuerza con agilidad y destreza.

La batalla fue un empate y ella aplaudió emocionada junto con Mokona.

Mientras los dos hombres descansaban, Syaoran se sentó junto a la chica más por costumbre que otra cosa. La cercanía de la princesa siempre fue un privilegio del que era consiente. La vio de reojo un momento. Recordando vagamente cuando la conoció horas antes y la chica se deshizo de esos sujetos en un pestañeo.

-En realidad Sakura-san es bastante fuerte-comento de pronto recordando que esta chica y la princesa eran diferentes.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y giro a ver a otro lado apenada.

-Yo no soy fuerte…las cartas me hacen fuertes-dijo con una mirada sonriente viendo a lo lejos.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Kurogane incapaz de imaginar a esa chica dándole una paliza a nadie.

Sakura dudo unos momentos, pero recordando los duros entrenamientos que tuvo que pasar, esto no debía ser tan complicado.

La castaña sonrió antes de dejar a Mokona al lado de Syaoran y caminando al improvisado campo de batalla. Kurogane al descubrir su intención camino hasta estar frente a ella, Syaoran no se preocupó, Kurogane podía hacer muchas cosas, pero incluso ese hombre sentía una debilidad ante la apariencia de la princesa y buscaba protegerla.

No importaba que tres cartas ya estuvieran activadas buscando a los otros viajeros, su magia le permitió invocar nuevamente a la carta espada, lucha y a la carta fuerza. El cansancio comenzó a sentirse en una parte atrás de su cerebro, pero ya había aprendido a ignorarlo gracias a la cantidad de maestros que tuvo.

Su mirada cambio a una más oscura y Kurogane se puso en guardia a pesar que no ataco. Ese hombre era fuerte y un hábil luchador, no tenía muchas opciones de gane ella sola, pero la carta espada y lucha eran una combinación peligrosa. Solo que no quería gastar mucho tiempo y la carta fuerza le ayudaría acabar con eso pronto.

Ella comenzó.

Con una gran agilidad salto sobre el sujeto y bajo la espada con un grito de guerra, pero el sexto sentido del hombre le hizo saber que algo estaba mal y en vez de defenderse con la espada, se apartó. Al caer la chica había ocasionado un gran cráter que sorprendió a Mokona y Syaoran, esa fuerza era sobrehumana, peor que la de Kurogane.

-Es magia-dijo Mokona.

La espada de Sakura se movió con vida propia y Kurogane tuvo que esquivar los ataques que pasaban a gran velocidad. Siempre se consideró el mejor espadachín, pero esa niña con ese poder y esos ojos, le estaban dando mala espina.

La patada de Sakura gracias a la carta lucha y combinada con la carta fuerza lo mando a volar, rápida al ver su oportunidad se lanzó sobre él y apunto con su espada el cuello del hombre.

Kurogane soltó una maldición y la vio molesto.

-La magia es trampa-

-Nunca acordamos no usar magia-

La chica sonrío antes de saltar sobre él para separarse. De pronto tres pedazos de luz aparecieron frente a la chica y sonrío antes de tomarlos en el aire.

-Sus amigos ya regresaron-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Syaoran y Kurogane siguieron a Sakura, esta llego nuevamente a la entrada principal donde estaba la princesa junto con Fye, Tomoyo y un aburrido Kero que se lanzó sobre Mokona para acusarle de algo, como si se hubieran conocido antes. Sakura miro con sorpresa a la princesa que compartía su nombre y su rostro, su cabello era corto como ella solía llevarlo de niña y una sonrisa emocionada cruzo por su rostro a ver a Syaoran.

Aparentemente había algo en común en ellas dos.

Pronto unos brazos la hicieron moverse de su eje y vio confundida como Tomoyo la abrazaba llorando.

-Sakura te confundí mi quería amiga, me siento la peor persona del mundo-sonrío nerviosa-pero lo bueno es que con dos de ustedes ya podre hacer más trajes y una gran película-añadió con una aura brillante.

Suspiro algo cansada.

…

Luego del gran alboroto que todo causo, la presentación de todos como correspondía y la explicación, los viajeros decidieron esperar a que Eriol llegara para recuperar la pluma de la princesa. Mientras tanto les dijeron que lo tomaran como unas vacaciones del viaje y disfrutaran de un rato en paz, este mundo había estado calmado desde que la pluma estaba en su interior. Aunque todos parecían algo contrariados de tener tranquilidad, pronto se acomodaron a la vida ahí como experimentados viajeros de dimensiones.

Una hora después la princesa estaba aprendiendo gracias a Tomoyo algo sobre cómo arreglar la tela que estaba rota, Fye había pasado a ver unos mapas en el mismo salón con ayuda de Syaoran, en cambio Kurogane estaba descansando en el suelo junto a una Mokona dormida.

Luego de darle un dulce a Kero, se puso de pie caminando ante la mirada confundida de la princesa.

-Bueno ha pasado tres años después de todo-comento Tomoyo dejando de lado la tela y sacando de pronto una cámara de video.

Fye y Syaoran voltearon a ver curiosos el artefacto.

-Ahora que lo pienso Tomoyo-san no ha dejado ese artefacto en todo el día-comento Fye.

La mujer sonrío con malicia y Kurogane la vio de reojo en el suelo, sin lugar a duda Tomoyo era una mujer peligrosa en cualquier mundo que visitaran.

…

Sakura toco la puerta antes de entrar al despacho donde Shaoran estaba dormido sobre los papeles, totalmente agotado por el viaje. Sonrió antes de acomodarse para acariciar lentamente su mejilla, este soltó un suspiro antes de poner su mano sobra la de ella ocasionándole un sonrojo. Igualmente mantuvo una sonrisa apenada cuando este abrió los ojos.

-Lamento despertarte-dijo con sinceridad la joven.

Shaoran soltó un bostezo antes de sentarse apropiadamente en la silla de escritorio, luego antes de poder evitarlo la sentó sobre sus regazos envolviéndola en un abrazo.

El rojo aumento, pero luego disminuyo al escuchar los latidos de corazón del joven.

-Tres años fueron mucho tiempo-murmuro depositando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

Sakura lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ahora estamos juntos-

-Por supuesto no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente, como no me costó que estuviéramos juntos-

-Fuiste adorable con tu declaración cuando éramos niños-

-Sabía que no lo olvidarías-

-Claro que no, fue cuando la persona más importante para mí me dijo lo que sentía, jamás pienso olvidarlo-

Shaoran sonrió antes de separarse un poco de la chica dejándola confundida, aunque todo desapareció cuando unos labios envolvieron los suyos. Recordaba vagamente cuando el chico era tímido a su lado, cuando se sujetaban las manos se ponían rojos y no solían darse cumplidos. Pero ahora, era un joven que reclamaba esos labios como si le pertenecieran, y no le importaba pues era verdad, de la misma forma que ella sentía que él le pertenecía.

Un escalofrió la hizo separarse y ver de reojo a la puerta.

-Tomoyo-gruño Li más resignado que molesto.

Sakura se sonrojo.

…

-Ahora si tocar este botón puedo reproducir nuevamente algo que ya paso, como miles de fotografías juntas-explicaba Tomoyo a punto de darle play.

Como un rayo Shaoran tomo la cámara de video fulminándola con la mirada, a su lado Sakura intentaba que el chico no intentara hacerle algo a su mejor amiga.

-Vamos Shaoran, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse después de tanto tiempo-expreso la amatista de forma maliciosa.

Los jóvenes de otra dimensión solo eran espectadores.

-Te dije muchas veces que no me gusta esto-expreso con enojo señalando la cámara de video.

Tomoyo se molestó.

-Llevo toda mi vida grabando a Sakura, no tienes derecho a impedirme hacerlo ahora-dijo de forma algo berrinchuda.

Una vena se hincho en la frente del joven Li, Sakura suspiro antes de sentarse…esa discusión ya la habían tenido varias veces, al menos desde la primera vez que la habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

-¿Por qué el joven Li se enoja tanto?-pregunto Fye algo divertido.

-Eso se debe a que Shaoran-kun detesta que la linda Tomoyo lo grabe cuando esta en intimidad con Sakura-chan-hablo una nueva voz desde la puerta.

Todos giraron a ver sorprendidos al nuevo invitado, aunque la Sakura y Shaoran de ese mundo estaban rojos como un tomate.

.

Eriol era de esos sujetos que hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren y todo sale conforme a sus planes. Por eso había hecho todo para llegar el mismo día que los demás y parecer cool. Quien con facilidad había sacado la pluma de Sakura dejándola dormida en los brazos de Shaoran, luego dándosela a la viajera de la otra dimensión quien quedo igualmente inconsciente, al estar ambos dormidas, se notaba sin duda su igualdad. Tomoyo casi se puso a llorar cuando Modoka supo que con la pluma dentro de la princesa, ya podrían irse de ese mundo.

Adiós a su sueño de dos Sakura para vestir.

-Saben solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuál es la relación de esos jóvenes?-hablo Fye a Eriol quien estaba tomando un poco de té.

El Shaoran de ese mundo estaba al lado de Sakura quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá, su rostro lucia algo cansado pues la pluma solía darle una gran reserva de magia a la cual ahora debía acostumbrarse a no depender.

El Syaoran viajero volteo a ver al rubio sorprendido.

-Esos dos están comprometidos-dijo Tomoyo llegando al lado de Eriol quien le sonrió.

Kurogane silbo impresionado, Fye rio divertido y Syaoran se sonrojo con la princesa entre sus brazos.

Era el primer mundo donde llegaban cuyos alternos de ese lugar, tuvieran una relación tan directa y comprometedora.

-Mi antigua vida fue parte del causante de todo sus problemas, me gustaría disculparme por eso-expreso Eriol cuando vio como Modoka sacaba luces de colores en el patio.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, antes que desaparecieran entre un vórtice de espacio tiempo.

Eriol metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiéndose algo culpable del destino de los viajeros por la debilidad que tuvo en su antigua vida, que aún seguía ocasionando problemas a otros.

Bueno, al menos alguien si tenía su final feliz.

De reojo noto como Shaoran ahora acunaba a Sakura que dormía.

Pero solo era esta dimensión, aún faltaba muchísimo para que las otras dimensiones estuvieran en orden.

-No se podemos hacer nada más-murmuro Tomoyo, su gran amiga que conocía parte de su historia.

Sonrió sabiendo que era verdad.

Este no era su deber ahora.

Solo era un mago de esta dimensión, pero igualmente rezaría por los viajeros y que volvieran pronto a su hogar.

 **Fin**

 _También estaba en mis historias sin continuar XD_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
